wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightstriker
Owned by ViLeReaper. Do not copy or steal please. Please don't use him without my permission. Thank you Nightstriker aka The Reaper is a NightWing Terrorist. He has a student named Hellfire. Appearance Nightstriker is a pitch black average sized NightWing with black spikes on his back and black horns. His right eye is yellow and his left eye is purple due to having Heterochromia iridum. He also has black claws. He has gray underscales and has stars like every NightWing under his wings. As an addition, he has a white and yellow tattoo of the grim reaper (eyes are yellow, the rest is white) on his right arm that stretches all the way from his shoulder down to his wrist. Due to having his face burned during a mission, his face is heavily scarred with his most famous one expanding downward from the top of his face beyond his left eye. Personality As a professional artist, Nightstriker is obsessed with perfection. This trait is show in his trail of murders as each death is staged to be in his opinion, beautiful and artistic. He also appears to be quite calculating as he is always very patient with his motives as that is the only way to keep everything perfectly as planned. He refuses to follow the rules of his clan as he feels like his talent is wasted by being contained by their shackles. It seems as if he truly does not have any care or affection for his family at all and has become beyond their control as they are unable to do anything about it as he shows more skill than the other members. Abilities/Weapons Nightstriker has been genetically engineered by his clan to have the perfect body resulting in him being highly mobile and healthy. He is able to fly and run at incredible speeds that are considered as supernatural to others. He is also apparently immune to every illness that is able to harm him and is able to heal even he most life threatening wounds in just a simple number of hours. Due to being a professional artist, Nightstriker is extremely skilled at many subjects such painting, smithing, dance, and poetry. He has even created various works that have been considered as expensive by several famous artists. Nightstriker also has normal Nightwing abilities except for those that are telepathic as he was not born under moonlight but is still able to breath fire and be camouflaged in dark shadows. Nightstriker possesses many weapons and tools that can aid in assassination missions and help in his artistic murders. His favorite weapon, however, is a large hand cannon that belongs to his family who was long ago, enchanted by an animus to enhance whatever bullet shot to be able to shape the scales and skin of a dragon who has been punctured by a bullet. Nightstriker, who is skilled in smithing, also happens to craft his own bullets. He is also a skilled wielder in utilizing a large dagger. Combined with these tactics is his knowledge of the body of a dragon. By utilizing his knowledge and his skills with the dagger and hand cannon, he is able to use these against even the most vulnerable areas of a dragon’s body to deal massive damage and finish his foes off quickly. Lore Nightstriker was born to a wealthy Nightwing clan of assassins called Clan Vendrix. As a member of the family, he was pushed to be one of the most physically fit individuals on Pyrrhia. This includes the family torturing him along with his siblings to have them have a taste of pain and how to tolerate it. This however, resulted in Nightstriker’s nerve endings being destroyed to the point where he can no longer feel any pain. As the eldest son of the clan, he was the most favorable son of his father and was destined to one day become the clans Primary Executor, a role given to those in the clan whose job was to execute the clans vision and goals while the second eldest was given the role of clan master. Nightstriker knew what his destiny was, and he accepted it without hesitation, knowing it would lead him to greatness. His younger brother, the second eldest son of the family, Shadewalker, was extremely weak and was not as intelligent or strong as Nightstriker. He grew to envy his older brother but refused to do anything about it as one day, Nightstriker would be under Shadewalker‘s command. As Nightstriker learned new combat skills used in assassination missions, his clan also required that he learned a skill in his free time to have a balance in his life. He later developed a huge interest in anything that was considered artistic. He later was apprenticed to several famous artists from various tribes and became extremely skilled at many subjects such as painting, smithing, dance, and poetry. Years later, the day where Nightstriker reached his final test would come to be. Before it started, it was required that he weilded an ancient weapon that belonged to his family. He was given a powerful hand cannon that had the ability to launch projectiles that were able to shape anyone’s scales and flesh to the wielders choosing. The test finally began. Nightstrikers uncle and aunt were forced by clan servants into a large room with the entire main family gathered, wrapped in cold, iron chains that were pressed against their scales. The test was simple; kill one, and one would live. This was considered as a challenge as Vendrix clan embers were raised to be devoted and loyal to their family and expected to love them even after their lives were over. Nightstriker, however, had other plans. To his family’s shock and horror, he shot both his aunt and uncle in the head with their scales turning into pitch black smoke that spread into the entire room. Before Shadewalker could see what had happened, Nightstriker had knocked him out and continued with his business. When Shadewalker woke up, he found Nightstriker standing above him, with the rest of the family slaughtered completely, both lifeless and still. Nightstriker kept Shadewalker alive as he was to be the future Clan Master and was the only one who could decide the clan’s future as the rest of the clan would never listen to Nightstriker and would consider him as dishonorable. Shadewalker then realized that as Nightstriker could easily dominate him, he would be forced to obey all of Nightstriker’s commands. Now serving as the true clan master in secret, Nightstriker is the mastermind behind all of the clans affairs. Not only that, but only he has the skills and intelligence to execute his plans. He has become a tyrant who may now do anything he wants with his life, and his families. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:LGBT+